The Shy & Shameful Eyes of Akatsuki
by NostalgicChanXx
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata chooses toe join Akatsuki, the worst choice of her life, always needing a helpling hand when she's on her own. Now's she's returned home, possibly letting her love in danger as well.


-Begin Author's Note-

Oh my GEE! I'm so sorry for the wait. I know, no one knows who this chick is but OH WELL! I've worked on this since a long time ago and I really wanted to post this up, even if it's one of the shortest things on the face of the earth. Heh. Gomen Nasai. Please enjoy.

-End Author's Note-

-Begin Part One-

Hinata looked up at her fellow Akatsuki members with tears in her eyes. Why were they doing this to her? Sure she was a little behind on her skills for an Akatsuki member. But why would they torment her so badly? She was kind of weak, but that gave them no right to treat her like that, did they?

"Hinata, you weakling, you call yourself a member of the Hyuuga Main Branch? You can't even defend yourself against us!" An Akatsuki member said as he punched her.

Blood spattered everywhere. She got back up and shivered. Going here was a mistake for her. A mistake for her weak little self. How could she have thought she could make Akatsuki?

_You're such an idiot, Hinata! Naruto-kun! I wish you were here with me to help me fight away my fears..._ Hinata thought to herself. She was in full force crying. They others kept telling her to do something about it, fight back, she was weak, and so on with insults.

"I-I want to l-leave..." Hinata stuttered out with almost all the courage she had left. The others snickered and laughed hysterically.

"Yea, leave," Deidara slurred from the sake on the table.

Yuura kicked Hinata, "Get up, girl. You're in Akatsuki. At least act like it." He kicked her again, now her limp and delicate body on the dry and stinging dirt of the ground, meters away from the other Akatsuki members.

Hinata's stomach hurt and her eyes burned to cry. They had said **girl**. She felt like nothing. She was just a **girl**, they had said. Just a girl. Hinata would have felt much better if they'd have said Kunoichi instead. Being a Kunoichi was being an honorable female ninja. But even though they would have called her a Kunoichi, it wouldn't matter. A Kunoichi was honorable, unlike she was, going off to Akatsuki.

_Naruto-kun...! I still miss you... and love you... Help me!_ She prayed miserably. She had no money nor a home to stay at. If she'd go to her Hyuuga family home, they would be baffled at her new look Hinata had long silky hair and a leaner body. She looked like a model rather than a Kunoichi, if she was a Kunoichi at all... And if she did go to the Hokage's office, they would be suspicious of her. She came from Akatsuki, after all... And Uzumaki Naruto, her dearly loved Naruto-kun, was the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. Akatsuki wanted that power and she had just realized that plot of theirs. She had only come for being a stronger Kunoichi.

Hinata, so desperately, wandered through the woods she grew up with. She looked at the place where she had once almost told Naruto-kun her real feelings for him. Hinata stood there with her heart sunken into the bottom of her chest. Everything she saw was just so nostalgic. Everyone's smiles at the beginning of their early Ninja life was stuck, pastered with bitter sweetness whenever Hinata remembered each and everyone of their smiles.

_When I find Naruto-kun... I will tell him one day soon. I made a big mistake and I don't what you to be gone when I never said I really loved you to the end._ Hinata promised herself. She jumped across rooftops so slyly to keep the peace at night. She had wondered where Naruto was.

_Naruto...!_

Hinata saw Naruto right there on the rooftop. "N-Naruto... Naruto-kun...!" Hinata said under her breath.

"What do you want?" Naruto had not recognized that this was Hinata, that shy girl that never gave up because her Nindo was just like Naruto's Nindo.

"Naruto... It's me, Hinata...!" Hinata had said to Naruto. Naruto stood there with disbelief.

"Hinata...! It's really you! Hinata!" Naruto ran toward Hinata to examine her more closely. Hinata's face turned red just like it did when Naruto had thought she was Tsunade and came so close to her face, like they were about to kiss. Naruto wasn't that close, but being away from him for a long time it was hard to not blush since she isn't used to it anymore. Naruto laughed at her shade of red.

"It really is you, Hinata! Ha-ha-ha!" Naruto laughed even more. "C'mon Hinata, you can stay at my place for the night. I bet no one would recognize you now. You're prettier than before.." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and led her inside his apartment.

Hinata looked at Naruto sleeping on the floor. "Naruto-kun... Thank you... I hope you know that... that... that.. I... I..." Hinata began. "That what..?" Naruto had asked rubbing his eyes. **This is it...! You have to do this...!** Hinata continued, "I love you." And those words trembled out so quietly.

-Morning-

"Mm, what's that smell?" Hinata softly asked, her eyes fluttering open to the Sun's warm rays on her porcelain skin. She awoke in a bundle of blankets, a thick one that Naruto let her use and the other one that Naruto used. He looked dumbfounded at the blankets and frantically looked down to find Naruto gone.

_N-no… The Akatsuki couldn't have followed me… Could they???_ Hinata quietly thought about this. What a horrible, horrible thing that could happen to her Naruto-kun.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! You're awake!" Naruto's brightly energetic colored hair poped out from the door and revealed his deep blue eyes that you could just drown in. "I made some ramen!" He excitedly shouted out, holding up a bowl for Hinata.

"N-N-Naruto-kun… You didn't have to…" Hinata stammered out. Nothing so nice happened like this when she joined Akatsuki. She'd always been on her own on, wandering around and trying to find Gaara alongside of Deidara and Sasori. She pondered what happened last night. Deidara hadn't been so mean to her since… since ever! Nor had Sasori ordered Yuura to do such a thing to her. She looked back, trying with all her might to find what had done such a thing.

-Hinata's thinking-

"_Hmm! I could do more than you could! Un!" Deidara shouted at Kisame, holding up another cup threateningly and chugged it all. _

_Kisame snickered coldly. "No, you can't beat me in anything, Deidara. I've told you already."_

"_Un!" Deidara bickered with Kisame… He'd always had this strange competitiveness with Kisame._

"_Deidara, stop drinking that sake. You know already that Kisame isn't effected by it. Drinking will only cause you to--"_

"_Un!" Deidara stubbornly muttered out._

"_Deidara--"_

"_Fine, Sasori-danna…" Deidara said, sighing and then muttering, "I bet you couldn't get past me."_

_Sasori rolled his lifeless eyes and turned his placid face towards Hinata. "Hyuuga-chan, please watch Deidara for me," Sasori ordered her politely._

_Hinata only nodded, watching the Akatsuki members drink on, her thoughts somewhere else… 'Naruto-kun…'_

_Then it struck her, a painful hit in her stomach landed straight, letting her fall helplessly down., bleeding heavily, the blood splattered on the floor. _

-End Hinata's thinking-

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay???" Naruto asked, peering down at her face. She turned her face up once more, done reflecting on the memories, and blushed, embarrassed she'd done that at such a moment.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I'm okay. Arigato," Hinata said, getting up.

No, she wasn't ok. Nothing was alright. Just locked away, and opened when there was a moment she'd think back on those painful memories. They weren't alright. She didn't feel safe here.

"Naruto-kun… You're in danger if I'm here," Hinata said, looking down at the ground.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Naruto's innocent and beautiful eyes looked down on her, pondering what she'd just said.

"You're in danger Naruto-kun." Hinata said again.

-End Part One-

-Begin Ending Note-

That's all for now. And do you see that pretty lavender colored button at the bottom of the page that says review? I want you to click on that and tell me if it sucked balls or if it was amazing. Please let there be truthful things about it. I need ot improve on my stories and you're the one telling me how. You'd better say something true, hurtful or not. I like the brutal truth. It's reality. (Oh, crap, I sound like Neji now…) Thank you again for reading this piece of The Shy & Shameful Eyes of Akatsuki! I hope you'll like the next part, also.

-End Ending Note-


End file.
